darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Drakekeeper
Drakekeepers are enemies in Dark Souls II. Location These enemies are fought in Dragon Shrine. Description A large warrior, about the size of an Old Knight, clad in heavy black armor, wielding either a sword, an ultra greatsword, a great hammer, or a warpick. The ones with a sword also carry a shield, while the ones with a warpick carry a greatshield. General information Most Drakekeepers, namely the ones with a greatsword, ultra greatsword, or great hammer, have similar attack patterns to their Old Knight counterparts, except faster. They do have some new attacks, though. However, the warpick knights have their own unique movesets. All of the movesets are described below: Greatsword: These drakekeepers have the same three-four part attack that Old Knights have, except faster. When the player is near them, they can also stab the player behind their shields. When the player is far from them, they can do a downward slash which releases soul arrow-type effect. This attack has a slow attack animation, so it is easy to spot coming. Ultra Greatsword: These enemies mainly do a very quick vertical slash, and then a slower horizontal slash. Their downward slashes ignore shields, but don't deal much damage. Great Hammer: The ones with great hammers are easily the most dangerous. They have the same attack pattern as their Old Knights counterparts, except faster but also with less vulnerability time after attacking. They have three attacks: a running attack, three horizontal strikes, one powerful overhead swing, or two vertical strikes. However, they do surprisingly little stamina damage. The singular overhead attack has a long windup compared to their other attacks and offers the best chance to circle around and attack. They can spam the three horizontal attacks into three to four strings or until the player is knocked out of range. If you must heal, flee and do it from around a corner or beyond their retreat point. Drakekeeper's Warpick: These drakekeepers have several attacks which include an blockable shield bash that instantly stun-lock if unblocked as well as a three-part strike attack with their weapon. Strangely enough, for such a large shield, their shield has very little physical damage reduction. Drops 150px | 2% | Drakekeeper Armor | Drakekeeper Armor.png 150px | 2% | Drakekeeper Gauntlets | Drakekeeper Gauntlets.png 150px | 2% | Drakekeeper Boots | Drakekeeper Boots.png 150px | 2% | Drakekeeper's Sword | Drakekeeper's Sword.png 150px | 2% | res5 = sword and shield wielder | Drakekeeper's Shield | Drakekeeper's Shield.png 150px | 2% | res6 = sword and shield wielder | Drakekeeper's Great Hammer | Drakekeeper's Great Hammer.png 150px | 2% | res7 = great hammer wielder | Drakekeeper's Ultra Greatsword | Drakekeeper's Ultra Greatsword.png 150px | 2% | res8 = ultra greatsword wielder | Drakekeeper's Warpick | Drakekeeper's Warpick.png 150px | 2% | res9 = warpick and greatshield wielder | Greatshield of Glory | Greatshield of Glory.png 150px | 2% | res10 = warpick and greatshield wielder | Dragon Charm | Dragon Charm.png | 15% }} Notes *There are no Drakekeepers utilizing the Drakekeeper's Greataxe or Drakekeeper's Greatshield. Both are found in a chest in the Dragon Shrine. *They are similar to the Old Knights, but are more aggressive and attack much faster. *Notably susceptible to Poison. *Attempting to proceed through the shrine without killing the Drake Keepers will cause any nearby Dragon Knights to aggro Variations Category:Dark Souls II: Enemies